From the World of Snakes and Illusions
by Batty Catty Pumpkin Pie
Summary: Anko and Kurenai hear that the newborn jinchuuriki is a female, and both offer to raise her. The Third Hokage decides to compromise - Uzumaki Naruko will be raised by both. Fem Naruto. Naruko raised by Anko and Kurenai. Naruko friends with other girls. Naruko on Team Eight. NaruGaa with Sand Sibs as Konoha ambassadors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Third Hokage looked up in surprise from his meeting with the elders council. Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai, two female Chuunin, had just burst through his office doors in a panic. "Hokage-sama!" they cried almost as one, in a weird sort of sync.

"To burst in on such a meeting is the height of insolence -!" Elder Danzo snapped, but the Hokage put up a hand to quiet him.

"Anko, Kurenai, this had better be good," he rumbled. "You know the state of affairs the village is in. The enemy could attack at any moment and time is of the essence."

The village out the office windows showed the scene clearly. Whole sections of Konoha had been razed to the ground, smoking faintly in the deceptively still air. A huge section of the outer wall was missing. The Kyuubi had just attacked, and been contained, the Fourth Hokage dying in the process. The Third Hokage had come out of retirement in the immediate hurry that followed, forced to act professional in spite of the death during the attack of his own wife.

"It is urgent, Hokage-sama," said Anko heatedly, "what I have to say."

Kurenai frowned. "And what I have to say is of equal, if not greater, importance," she argued.

The Hokage sighed. "Very well," he said. "Make it quick. What is it?"

"I heard that the new Kyuubi jinchuuriki is a girl, Hokage-sama," said Anko, and she raised herself up. "I would like to take over the raising of her."

The Hokage's eyebrows rose steeply, as did the brows of several other elders.

"Hokage-sama, that is what I wanted to request as well!" Kurenai added hurriedly in clear distress, and this was even more surprising.

"Anko, Kurenai, I must say I did not expect anyone to want to raise Uzumaki Naruko," said the Third. "And yet two people do. Let me hear your arguments, yes?" He was curious despite himself. "First Anko, then Kurenai. Each argument will be given equal consideration."

Anko spoke first. "Hokage-sama, I feel a kinship to this girl," she said passionately. "Like myself, she is a marginalized woman that people will distrust and fear. We all know nobody has ever looked at me the same since my old teacher Orochimaru's defection." There was a sobering, uncomfortable silence. Anko plowed on, "Despite this, I am still loyal to the village. I would like to pass that on to Naruko. I want to give her the sort of mentoring I never had."

The Hokage paused, and nodded. "Very well. Kurenai?" He turned to her expectantly.

"My argument is along somewhat similar lines, Hokage-sama," said Kurenai seriously, frowning. "That the new jinchuuriki is a girl strikes me deeply. I want to give her a female mother or big sister figure growing up. I want to mentor and help along a girl on her way to becoming a loving, strong, intelligent woman and a powerful ninja. Women must help each other out. That is what I intend to do for Naruko."

The Hokage looked between them, thoughtful.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, this is ridiculous," Danzo scoffed. "Control of the jinchuuriki should be given over to me, and we all know it."

"Why?" said the Hokage, turning to him clinically. "Make your argument."

Danzo reddened in indignation. "I refuse to make an argument on an equal level with two Chuunin -!"

"Then, Danzo," said elder Koharu, who usually sided with Danzo in many matters, "you will have to be discounted out of hand. We must hear all arguments."

"Agreed," said elder Homura, frowning.

Danzo leaned forward, his eyes gleaming fanatically. "I can make her powerful," he said. "I can make her into the village's perfect weapon."

"What if I don't want her to be the village's perfect weapon?" the Hokage asked softly. "What if I want her to be a strong and human worthwhile ninja, in the traditional Konoha style?"

Danzo suppressed what was obviously his first reaction, which was an angry, _Then you are a fool._ "I can bring her power," he maintained. "You speak of her emotional and intellectual growth. What of her physical growth? Who can provide that better, me or some Chuunin?" He lifted his lip in a curl.

Kurenai and Anko were both glaring daggers at him. Kurenai an impassioned idealist, Anko wary of anyone who sounded too much like Orochimaru, each had a separate reason for hating Danzo's speech and his imminent threat to some helpless baby girl.

"Yet you usually only train men, Danzo," said Koharu thoughtfully. "What do you have to say to that?"

"I will make an exception, for a jinchuuriki," said Danzo stiffly.

Koharu turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I vote to let one of the women take her," she said bluntly, and Danzo's eyes widened in betrayal and outrage.

Kurenai and Anko gave secret smiles. Koharu was, in the end, a kunoichi, like they themselves were. She no doubt felt for Naruko in a way similar to how they felt.

Homura followed Koharu on everything, so that turned the tide. "I agree, Hokage-sama," he said with dignity.

The Hokage, who had wanted this all along, smiled. "Excellent," he said. "I concur with you two. Danzo is outvoted." Danzo's teeth gritted in a resentful glare, but he stayed silent. "Now, as to which woman takes her… I like both arguments," the Hokage admitted. "Anko, Kurenai, you two do not know each other. But if I introduced you, what would you say to both of you raising her?"

Anko and Kurenai turned to look at each other in surprise.

"Well, Hokage-sama, her heart seems to be in the right place," said Kurenai at last. "And I'm always up for making new female friends. So I have no problem with it."

Anko, who did not have many friends in the first place, shrugged. "I'm game," she said casually. "We want the same thing, so I can live with it." Anko had learned to take most things in stride.

"Excellent." The Hokage straightened, pleased. "Here's how it will work. I propose you both continue to be working ninja, but I coordinate your missions so at least one of you is always home to look after Naruko. In addition, you will be given a stipend from the Konoha village council. It will pay for much of your child expenses, and it will help you purchase a house. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they said, straightening and nodding, serious like ninja and nervous like new parents.

"I congratulate you both on being able to look past prejudices, and on agreeing to take on such an enormous task while still so young," said the Hokage seriously. "This will not be easy, I take it you both understand that?" He looked from one to the other.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they said solemnly.

"Very well." The Hokage sat back in his seat. "Kurenai, this is Mitarashi Anko. She is the former student of Orochimaru of the Sannin; he abandoned her and left her for dead. She has been tested and interrogated, and proven herself over the years to be genuinely faithful to Konoha village and its ideals. She despises the memory of her former Sensei. Among her specialties are psychology, poisons, and snake summoning. Her ninja registration form states her biggest hobby as tea ceremony.

"Anko, this is Yuuhi Kurenai. She is from a prestigious family. Her father is the headmaster at Konoha Ninja Academy. She is an idealistic young feminist, a marvelous up and comer, who specializes in illusions. Her ninja registration form states her biggest hobby as wine tasting.

"I take it you both will pass on your skills to Naruko?"

They agreed. Yes, they would.

"Very well then. There are a few things about Naruko you must know. Sit down," said the Hokage evenly. "This elders council is adjourned. I need to speak with the new mothers privately," he added abruptly. The elders apparently knew what he meant, because they stood immediately and left without question. Kurenai and Anko sat down rather hesitantly, surprised.

What would they need to know that they did not already know?

"I have passed a decree. No one may speak of the fox demon sealed inside Naruko's body. This is to give her a chance with her own generation," the Hokage began. "So to her peers, she will just be another girl.

"To their parents, of course, she will be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and will doubtless face prejudice at their hands. But there is one thing even the adults of Konoha do not know.

"Naruko is the child of the late Fourth Hokage and his late wife - both of whom died in the demon attack."

Anko and Kurenai's eyes widened.

The Hokage sighed and sat back. "Uzumaki Kushina was brought from the Uzumaki clan in Uzu, to Konoha, as a sign of diplomatic good faith. She was made the latest in a long string of secret Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Then her Uzumaki clan and home village were destroyed in the Third Ninja War, and she was all that was left.

"She married Namikaze Minato, the Golden Flash and the Fourth Hokage. When they decided to have a child, they kept their pregnancy a secret. A jinchuuriki's seal is weakened by labor, and of course no one was to know Konoha had a jinchuuriki, so she was taken out of the village for the birth. The demon somehow escaped from its seal on the night of Naruko's birth, terrorizing half the village.

"The dying Kushina and her husband Minato died sealing the demon away inside their newborn infant daughter. Naruko."

"Why haven't you told anyone?!" Anko demanded, flabbergasted. "Why doesn't she have her father's name?! That could protect her from the adults' prejudice -!"

"But it would leave her wide open to assassination attempts from her father's former enemies," said the Hokage bluntly. "Would you rather she be prejudiced against or assassinated?"

"Hokage-sama, she must have her parents' scrolls," said Kurenai, pained. "She must have a connection to them, know their ways."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, Minato's former instructor, has promised to teach her about the Kyuubi and her father's ways when she gets older," said the Third. "That is taken care of."

"But her mother's scrolls?" said Kurenai insistently.

"... I could give them to you," the Hokage admitted. "Yes. I will do that. I suppose she might as well master the Uzumaki clan ways first."

"And you must lift the decrees from us personally, Hokage-sama," Anko added fiercely. "We need to be able to tell her who she is, and why so many people hate her. _She_ , at least, must know."

"I want Naruko to grow up as normal as possible," said the Hokage gruffly, glaring.

"Normal." Anko scoffed, sitting back in her seat. "That's wishful thinking."

"What I think Anko is trying to say," said Kurenai, glaring at Anko meaningfully, "is that the way for her to grow up as normal as possible, is expressly to give her a family connection and some context for what is happening to her."

The Hokage thought about this for a while. "Alright," he said at last. "I will lift one part of the decree. You two may tell only her about herself. She, meanwhile, can tell anyone she wants to as she gets older. Hokage successors may also if they choose lift the secrecy decrees in the future.

"Now. The money will be transferred to your accounts. ANBU Black Ops are currently taking care of baby Naruko. Once the village is in some semblance put back together, you two need to go and pick out a house. Once you have a home, care of Naruko will be transferred over to you.

"But she is okay for now. Go and help with the Konoha village cleanup. It's why young people like you were spared fighting. Once it looks like things are improving, start looking for a house."

And he shooed them off. They walked out triumphant, however.

They didn't expect to be raising Naruko together, but all the same, they had what they came for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anko and Kurenai met up and decided to have a talk on parenting goals before they went looking for a house or took on Naruko.

"I think it's important, since we're doing this together, that we set some ground rules," Kurenai said evenly, sitting cross-legged on a bench across from Anko at a park. She was the one who had arranged the meeting.

Anko crossed her arms. "My daughter is going to have loads of fun," she mandated. "Her upbringing won't be boring."

Kurenai twitched a little in irritation. "I find it far more important that she be well rested and well fed, soothed and calmed and given a loving, good self esteem -"

"Hippie stuff, in other words," Anko interpreted. "That's fine, I don't have a problem with it." Kurenai, who had begun to get angry, was surprised. "But I do want her to be loved," she added, sobering. "I want her childhood to be gentle. That's important."

Kurenai saddened. "Yes," she said softly, "it is."

"A feminist upbringing is important too," Anko added.

"Agreed," said Kurenai. "And I want her to have a Konoha childhood. Morality and humanity should be important, as should an eco friendly, nature driven upbringing."

Konoha was surrounded by forests and greenery, an unusually peaceful, merciful, and democratic Hidden Village.

"Concur," said Anko, raising a finger. "Now… What are we going to do to make the home livable?"

* * *

Anko and Kurenai went house hunting together around the newly rebuilt Konoha. They ended up picking out a black-framed, sleek modern townhouse with an angular red roof and lots of large front windows. It had a sizable back garden and it was near a pond down the road hung with willow trees.

They must have looked like quite a pair, a curvy woman with long black curls and crimson eyes in a wrap dress, picking out a house together with a curvy woman with purple hair tied up in a clip at the back of her head, a short skirt, obvious armor, and a long trench coat. Realtors often asked them if they were together.

While the purple-haired one, Anko, laughed hysterically in the background, the black-haired one, Kurenai, smiled uncomfortably. "No," she always said. "Not quite."

Once the Konoha council had approved the house, which was set right in a bustling residential area of downtown Konoha, Anko and Kurenai got the funds to decorate. They found their styles mixed together nicely: Anko's darkness with Kurenai's sophistication, and they both had a love for neatness and nature blended with a more modern feel.

They chose lots of sleek metal in their furnishings, from modernistic stairs to metallic countertops, large overhanging metallic light fixtures, and leather sofas. Light from the large front windows filtered onto the space, which they tried to given an open and airy feel. They chose a black and white color scheme, and made sure there was plenty of accommodation for more modern technology, which they were both a little addicted to, and for a fancy coffee maker.

But they also chose lots of nature-driven surroundings. They decorated the walls with scientific diagrams, skulls, and framed bat specimens. They ordered custom-made dishware with dictionary-like drawings of moths and spiders. Over the black fireplace was a lithograph of spores. Fake antlers and eerie dark acrylic paintings filled many places, including the stairwell. They had big displays of natural curiosities here and there, and seating on the enclosed black wood upper balcony.

Anko, who was fascinated by the feminine arts, decorated the place with hand made flower arrangements in special vases, huge calligraphic pieces and ink paintings, and she had a mini teahouse built outback for tea ceremonies. Kurenai, meanwhile, who had a fascination with wine and sophisticated foreign cuisine, learned gourmet cooking with organic ingredients. In true ninja style, the study became an indoor training room, complete with matting.

But the nursery was one of the things they meticulously took the most time on, decorating the place together. In true form, they kept it sleek, sophisticated, and minimalistic, with neutral tones and geometric patterns, not too much fuss or clutter. They bought Naruko gender neutral baby toys and stuffed animals, deciding to let her choose what she wanted to play with as she got older. They also made a neat little shelf full of children's books and jazz and blues CDs of music. The crib was black wood.

The comforter, however, continued with their nature theme. It was made of earth tones, and it had little patterns of willow trees, autumn leaves, and a deer family decorated over its surface. The overhead mobile was hung with soft cloth miniatures of animal bones. There were giant, life-like oak tree decals on the walls, complete with squirrels climbing up the trees. The walls were a soft off-white neutral, surrounded by brownish-black lining.

They also learned one important thing: they both liked cats.

"This is great!" said Anko, and they were both genuinely excited. "With someone always home, we could afford to have pets!"

"It would be good for Naruko to grow up with animals," Kurenai decided, smiling.

So they went to a local shelter and picked out three cats - two Siamese cats and one Egyptian Hairless. They took the cats home and let them roam around and get their bearings for a little while, before introducing Naruko.

"Alright," Anko sighed, as they steeled themselves in nervous preparation for oncoming parenthood. "Let's have them bring her over."

"Agreed," said Kurenai. They'd bought everything from soy formula and organic baby food, to eco friendly diapers, to gender neutral toys. Anko had prepared lots of fun games to play with the new baby, Kurenai had prepared for beginning to craft ASMR and meditative audios for her future daughter. "Uzumaki Naruko: here we come."

And so Uzumaki Naruko officially moved into her new townhouse home with Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai, and their three cats.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In their latest decorative project, as baby Naruko grew, Anko and Kurenai had her nursery ceiling painted over with lifelike replicas of photos of clear, starry Konoha skies, black with white specks for stars. They wanted baby Naruko to grow up thinking the sky was the limit, and it fit nicely with the nature science aura they had tried to cover the house and the nursery with.

Still, they got someone else to do the painting for them. Not many painting contractors wanted to enter the jinchuuriki's fearsome abode, but they eventually found someone willing to do the job. They themselves were a tad busy trying to raise a little girl.

It took a lot, getting used to getting up for a crying baby in the middle of the night five times an evening. When they were together, they took shifts deciding who would get up in the middle of the night to feed baby Naruko. But when only one of them was home, that person had to do all that themselves. They had to do everything themselves, in fact.

Kurenai had a constant aura of being harried, exasperated, and harassed, while Anko often glared into the crib at the crying infant and muttered flatly, "It's a good thing you're cute."

They fed Naruko with soy formula, and then later with organic baby food products in her high chair, and they learned how to change eco friendly diapers. They bathed her in relaxing, warm lavender baths, treating her gently and tenderly. Naruko loved splashing around with toys in water. She quickly proved herself to be both messy and a big eater with a hearty appetite. They encouraged this last bit, wanting her to know it was okay for a girl to love food.

She was also highly mischievous, and as she got older she quickly took to pushing limits to see how far she could go before being punished, throwing food and pushing toys off of her high chair onto the floor.

Kurenai proved an easy target. "No, don't do that," she would say uneasily, picking up after Naruko countless times.

Anko was harsher, and the stricter disciplinarian. "CUT IT OUT!" she would snap, and Naruko would stop whatever she was doing immediately. "See?" Anko would say, turning to Kurenai. "Ya gotta say it like you mean it."

Naruko learned early on - she could worm a lot of things out of Kurenai, but only a fool tried to match wits with Mitarashi Anko. At the same time, however, Kurenai got a lot less annoyed by everyday nuisances than Anko did.

Naruko developed a real, distinct personality as she became a toddler. She was extroverted and happy, cheerful. As she grew into a toddler, she babbled a great deal. She threw horrible tantrums, but calmed down from them quickly if left alone. She loved playing, especially with the cats, who were both curious and gentle with her, as if sensing she needed care.

She was also quite adventuresome, and once she learned to crawl would travel anywhere her hands and knees could take her. Anko and Kurenai would look around, and panic - Naruko would just be _gone_.

"Naruko!" they would shout, hurrying around the house until they found her. They had to make sure the doors and windows were shut at all times so she didn't escape outside. "She's like a puppy," Anko once commented, exasperated. They bought her a brightly colored play pen and toy rug to try to keep her tethered and distract her with toys to play with.

They read to her every night from children's colorful picture books (Naruko loved a good story and was riveted by romance and adventure and colorful pictures), played jazz and blues music for her often (Naruko loved dancing around, her mothers laughing and pretending to dance along with her), and tried to have matter of fact, adult conversations with her even though the most she could do at this point was babble and say a few words. She was always willing to chatter with them, pretending they were having a conversation. Anko was good for games, playing peekaboo and hand clapping games and hide and seek, laughing and grinning with her. Kurenai, meanwhile, soothed her to sleep each night with whispers and soft sounds, keeping her calm and mellow whenever she got too hyper. From Anko, Naruko learned a playful, good natured sense of humor, teasing, energy, and fun, while from Kurenai, she learned an innate sense of calm.

They were there to congratulate her for everything: the first time she turned over, the first time she sat up, the first smile she gave them, her first word, her first steps. It was easy, they found, to fall in love with Uzumaki Naruko, who had boundless energy and endless babbling words, and smiled for them often. The first time she smiled up at them, that was it - they were hooked. They cheered and got excited every time she said a word, making her grin in pride, saying words to her often as they pointed things out for her, trying to improve her vocabulary. They pointed out different displays of scientific nature around the house and told her about them.

She walked from Kurenai toward Anko across the living room in her first, shaky steps. The minute she got to Anko, she fell. Anko caught her and both she and Kurenai started cheering in pride like a couple of lunatics, "like she'd just made Chuunin or something," Anko would say fondly later.

Naruko always started cheering whenever they did, finding happiness easily infectious even though she didn't understand what was going on. She laughed and waved her toys often, having infectious happiness herself. Her mothers did have visitors, mostly friends of theirs from the forces, and Naruko adored new people and loved being around big crowds of adults, often trying to engage them in pretend conversation or showing them her toys. She quickly came to make a distinction between her two mothers, calling Kurenai "Mother" while Anko got the more casual "Mom."

Her teething was a nightmare. Her incisor teeth were unusually sharp, probably a result of the demon, and they had to buy her so many new toys. She broke through each one she chewed on. In toys and clothes, meanwhile, she didn't seem to make much of a distinction between male and female. Instead, she loved drawing and coloring, and she liked bright colors and loud, interactive toys - no matter what gender they were.

"She's just as loud as I always assumed a boy would be," Kurenai commented, amused and pleasantly bewildered.

Naruko soon grew into quite a pretty little girl. She had honey blonde hair a deep gold color, electric blue eyes, and a round, curving, heart-shaped face decorated with whisker cheek markings (another sign of the fox demon sealed within her). Her skin color was a deep, golden tan. Based on pictures, she had her father's brilliant coloring, but looked much like her legendarily beautiful mother. She had her father's bright cheer, with her mother's wide infectious grin. She took, after taking steps, to toddling around the house, her hair up in pigtails decorated with shiny baubles, wearing a brightly colored dress, an eco friendly diaper, and tiny little shoes. Kurenai and Anko helped her dress every morning, but let her pick what she wanted to wear - even if it seemed absurd and made her look like a clown.

"It's only us who will see anyway, and she should have a choice in what she wants to play with and the way that she looks," Kurenai mandated fairly.

Aside from loud, brightly colored, interactive toys, Naruko loved dress-up: everything from wearing strange costumes to trying out one of her mother's makeup. Outside, meanwhile, taking a fascination with nature from her house, Naruko loved picking up and collecting strange leaves, stones, feathers, geodes, and fossils. They had a whole shelf for her collection built into her room. She had no real scientific idea of their value yet - she just liked the way that they looked.

The only exasperating part was how quickly she could get dirty while outside in the back garden. It earned her many a despairing scolding. They did, however, teach her how to swim, climb trees, and search for tadpoles at the pond down the road. They preferred this over an obsession with technology, which they had not let her touch as of yet.

She was fascinated by watching the progression of anything her mothers did. She watched their ninja training in a kind of awed trance. She could watch with wide, interested eyes for hours as Anko made a flower arrangement, liked making ink handprints on calligraphic paper, and enjoyed sitting through tea ceremonies even though she would often interrupt to point, squirm, laugh, or babble. She also enjoyed watching Kurenai do gourmet cooking, though she often threw in ingredients of her own, not based on how they'd taste but based on how they looked with the rest of the ingredients. Sometimes she accidentally ruined meals that way.

Once she started eating solid foods, they fed her healthy, organic gourmet foods and sometimes calming, non caffeinated herbal tea. She proved herself to be a picky eater at first, but here Kurenai put her foot down.

"You're not leaving the table until you eat a little of everything," she would mandate, pointing at the food to get the idea across to Naruko. Naruko would pout, and even shout or throw a tantrum, but that got her nowhere with Kurenai when it came to bedtime or healthy eating, and in this Anko remained calm and never intervened. Naruko would eat healthy, and she would have a bedtime routine and a secure bedtime and naptime - even when she didn't want those things.

Naruko learned health, and she also learned that when it came to being healthy, losing her temper got her nowhere with her mothers. So from an early age, she learned there were some cases where she could weasel something out of Kurenai, but overall in most things fits of anger got her nowhere in life.

Some of the adults became prejudiced against Anko and Kurenai, once they learned who the two were raising. Naruko wasn't old enough to go outside much yet, but there was still adult prejudice against her parents, and Kurenai and Anko had to learn how to be defiant, to not care, to even take it in stride. Naruko was worth it to them, they decided.

"You know," said an opinionated mother, walking up to Anko in the grocery store one day, "that little thing you're raising, she doesn't deserve everything she's getting from the council."

"I don't give a shit about that," Anko snapped. "She's a helpless little kid and she deserves parents and a happy childhood, and that's what I'm providing for her."

The mother sniffed, but stayed silent. Anko stalked off down the aisle, pushing the cart a little harder and faster than was necessary. Anko was better for sharp barbs and retorts, but Kurenai was eerie because she could give off the staring, deadpan impression of not caring at all, sometimes severely freaking out Konoha villagers. Each woman had her own way of dealing with the prejudice directed toward their little girl back home.

Occasionally, Naruko did have to go shopping with them, sitting in the child's seat of their shopping cart. Usually she was oblivious to the cold glares of adults left in her wake, babbling cheerfully along and playing with her toys. Anko and Kurenai tried to minimize conversations with other adults - and this was not difficult - because Naruko would try to talk with and show her toys to any adults they stopped to interact with, her babbling slowly forming into more actual words. If the adults snapped at her or gave her cold glares, she could start crying and get very confused and upset.

Kurenai and Anko most of all tried to treat Naruko with love. They made sure to tell her they loved her and cared about her often - even Anko, who was not usually gentle or affectionate. She grew up in her first years secure in a big, comfortable crib and house, learning affection and kindness.

They knew the lesson stuck, because she often copied the affection and kindness she learned to their pet cats, taking care of them in the same way she was taken care of. She never had a problem with sharing, either - Naruko learned to love sharing her toys and food with other people, even other adults, open and friendly.

As she got older, Naruko would have to interact with others more, be taken to school and the playground. But for now, they could provide a kind of bulwark, protect her from the outside world.


End file.
